Sonic and the Gems of the Gods
by O-TheRedRose-O
Summary: this thing is too small to even write what its about. just read it, the title should give you the obvious clue -.-'


After playing and beating Sonic and the Secret Rings and Sonic and the Black Knight, I wanted to add my own version to the series. So I created, "Sonic and the Gems of the Gods". I made up a few characters to add along with the story, but I will share only one.

Name: Dorella

Eye color: Aqua

Hair color/style: Brown hair with the style of having it down

Skin tone: peach

Clothes: A strapless lavender dress with a silk gold neckline, lavender flat shoes, also wears a necklace with a crystal that changes colors (learn what it's for in the story)

Role: The Princess of Arobia

So this is one of the characters. Also you will realize there are about seven other characters you know of that would be the Gods and the Goddess'. I'm not saying who, you just gotta find out for yourselves.

It was a not too early, yet not too late time at night. The sky was midnight blue, and no clouds had shown. A full moon lit the way of paths in the darkness, with stars helping it with the job.

There was a palace not too far away. The lights were on in just about every room. There were knights standing in the front entrance, while most of the knights were behind the palace in a very large garden. There were many chairs, decorative flowers, and men and women dressed up fancy.

Inside the palace, was girl. She wore a lavender dress, lavender flat shoes, and a veil. She looked very unhappy as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"This mustn't happen. I can't do this." She said. She looked as if she was about to cry. "I need help. I need someone to save me. Christian, my royal knight and also such a good friend, I need you! James…that horrible man! How could he do such a thing?" She decided to let her tears run.

The door had opened into the room, and two knights stepped in. "Princess Dorella, it is time." One of them said. Dorella stood up, and backed up against the wall.

"I won't! After what James did, forget it! I will not take him as a husband! He's not ruling my kingdom!" She yelled. The two knights took out their swords and walked slowly towards her.

"It's either marriage Princess, or death. Prince James said so himself." Said the second knight. Dorella had shown fear in her eyes, then nodded. The knights backed up, to allow her to walk through. As they headed down the steps, royal servants were standing next to a carriage. They opened the doors for Dorella to walk in.

"Go on Miss." Said one of them. Dorella sighed, and stepped in. A Knight, who was sitting on his horse, drove the carriage to where the wedding was taking place.

There was a man with short brown hair and brown eyes, standing next to a priest. He was wearing golden armor, but had shown evil on every angle. He looked mad and turned to one of his knights.

"Where is she?" He yelled. "Sir, she should be on her way. I was told that the carriage was coming." said the knight. A royal servant ran up to the man panting. "The carriage has pulled in Prince James. The bride is coming." He said. James smiled and got into place.

"Perfect." said James. "Be sure to have her hurry." Everyone kept silent. James looked at the pianist, and motioned him to play "Here comes the Bride".

Dorella stepped out of the carriage. She spotted James and his knights, and once again, her eyes filled with tears.

"A horrible man. How could anyone be so evil?" She asked. She looked at her necklace. It had a crystal on it that changed colors. Dorella held onto it, and closed her eyes.

"_Please…I need a hero. Send me a hero to save me."_ A knight stood behind Dorella and shoved her to move.

"Go on or die Princess." He said. Dorella walked slowly down the aisle. When she reached the priest, she allowed tears to fall. James flashed an evil grin.

"Aren't you a beauty of night." He said. "What are you crying for? You know I don't like crybabies." "You won't get away with this James. You won't become King." Dorella said angrily. "Someone will stop you."

"And who would that be? Cant you face the fact that no matter which way you go, I would still win this game?"

"Mark my words James, you wont get away with this. There IS someone out there that's going to stop you. You'll see."

"I'm so sure." said James sarcastically. Before the priest could start, there was a loud scream coming from the air. Everyone looked up at the sky, and saw something blue falling.

"What is that thing?" James asked. The blue thing fell to the aisle, and hit the ground with a very loud thud.

"Oh…" He said. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Why must this always happen to-huh?" He looked around. The knights looked at one another, as the people sitting in chairs did so as well. James raised an eyebrow. "A hedgehog?" He asked.

The hedgehog saw people staring, and stood up. "What are you all looking at? Haven't you seen a hedgehog before?" He asked. James shook his head.

"Kill it!" He yelled. Knights surrounded the blue hedgehog and pointed their swords to it. "A nice welcome party boys." It said and it ran around the knights and made an attack to all of them. Dorella smiled, but James was angry now.

"Who are you?" James asked the hedgehog. After defeating the knights, the hedgehog walked over to him with a smile. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Dorella ran to Sonic, grabbed his hand, and ran off.

"Hey! What are you-?" Sonic was confused at Dorella's action. "Dorella! He's getting away with the bride! Get him!" James yelled. More knights went after the fleeing two. Dorella looked back as she was running with Sonic.

"Oh no!" She said. Sonic smiled and picked her up. "Hang on tight okay?" He said. Dorella nodded. Sonic ran at his normal speed, and dashed into the woods.


End file.
